Prove it
by imdex
Summary: She was dead, she was going to die, for more than just this pathetic attempt at petty crime. She had been in the back of his mind from the dreaded day he first met her. She made him feel things that he couldn't describe, it wasn't natural, the way just being around her provoked feelings foreign to him. {In the process of being re-written} Lemon to come. Ancano x OC


~Hey there! I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I totally hit a block, I'm so sorry. I wanted this story to be playful, and with Imani it will have some playful aspects to it, anyway I'm in the process of rewriting it now. I really stepped back and thought of how I want this story to go. There at the beginning I felt so much happiness seeing how many of you liked my story that I wanted to post as many chapters as possible. I'm going to take it easy this time, so just work with me here, and I'll do my best to make this into a good story. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and who have just taken time to read my stuff. :)

* * *

Something was off, he knew it, but aggravatingly enough he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Frozen at his door way the Altmer eyed his pathetic excuse of a bedroom carefully, amber eyes lingering at every piece of furniture, every minuscule crack in the stone walls, his brows inching closer together as he slowly started to accept that perhaps nothing was wrong. After all none of these pathetic mages were stupid enough to trifle with the Aldmeri Dominion, they feared the wrath of the Thalmor, trembled at his authority here.

Ancano moved into his room and his heated self promoting thoughts quickly shot their way out of his mind and through his mouth in a very shrill un-Thalmor like yelp. A trip wire so thin that it would have been mistaken for a strand of hair had been set up mere inches above the cold stone floor and the moment he stepped in it snapped sending the rather large bucket of now slightly melted snow down onto its target.

His yelp was muffled as the bucket 'thunked' on top of his head, trapping him inside, while sending the bone chilling contents over and even worse, under, his robes down to his feet. His shock wore off quickly, Ancano clawed at the bucket and once the offensive object was off his head it was as quickly across the main area of the Hall. As he scrambled to rid himself of the snow beneath his robes, Thalmor Ancano quickly organized a list of top perps that were, without any mercy, going to die by his hand. A few came to mind but only one stood out. Ancano straightened and glared at the note propped up against the Alto wine on his nightstand. And only she would be stupid enough to admit to something as asinine as this. He stalked over and with a great scowl snatched up the offending parchment and read the fools final words.

_'Ancano,_

_Before you get any ideas you know you brought this on yourself. What you did to me, how you've acted towards me all these months, your hot little attitude needed something…cold to even you out. I couldn't help but notice, because I notice much more than your superior pompous ass would ever notice, your lovely chest. I have to admit I nearly felt bad for the setup I left for you after cracking that master lock. To think someone with your superior genes lacking in stamina? No wonder you're so grumpy! Bless your tiny little heart Not to fret, I'll help you, and hopefully what I left for you will help kick your stamina into gear as well! You're welcome Sunshine!'_

A growl tore from his chest before he could even comprehend it as he whipped his head around to land his vision on the slightly ajar chest. She was dead, she was going to die, for more than just this pathetic attempt at petty crime. Imani DeXavier had been in the back of his mind from the dreaded day he first met her. She made him feel things that he couldn't describe, it wasn't natural, the way just being around her provoked feelings foreign to him. He was even finding himself growing fond of her name for him, though meant to be sarcastic, Sunshine. Ancano concluded long ago that it was some sort of Forsworn witchcraft and had, with all his might, made it clear that she was less than dirt beneath his immaculate feet. However, there was always some sort of nagging in the back of his mind and a strange flutter at his heart telling him he didn't mean it. He'd show he that he damn well meant it!

A snort of laughter caused him to turn viciously enough that he needed a moment to focus. Onmund and J'Zhargo stumbled back at the rage radiating off the high elf as he stalked towards them. "Where is she." Onmund had always been good at distancing himself from Ancano, the Nord was wary of him, and now the elf had him backed against a wall and if Ancano didn't know any better it appeared the Nord was about to wet himself. The cat had crouched slightly, tail inflated, ears flat against his head. Some part of him was happy to see them cowering in fear, serves them right; if his current purpose in life wasn't to hunt down that insolent half-blood human mutt he'd ensure the Nord would wet himself like the over sized infant he looked to be now.

"She s-said something about raiding caves!" Onmund stated quickly.

"That one left the school in a hurry, J'Zhargo can understand why." Some fear had left the Khajit as he gave a chuckle at the dripping wet high elf.

Ancano glared at the duo with all he had before turning on his heel to go to her quarters. Thanks to her and her 'help' the mer quickly found himself falling to his rear, his boots wet and slick, arms flailing uselessly the entire way down. Onmund and J'Zhargo howled in laughter as Ancano scrambled to get back on his feet. By the time he made it the duo were already running for the door and just for good measure the Justiciar sent a Firebolt chasing after them watching it hit the door as it closed.

Ancano snarled in agitation as he wheeled himself carefully towards the stairs. He'd deal with them too, he'd string them from the ceiling and use them as target practice, but for now…

And there propped on her bed was another note. Some sense had weaseled back into his mind and slowly he approached the bed, after eyeing the ceiling for more buckets, and the floor for more trip wires.

_'I didn't even sign my name and still you blame me. I suppose you enjoy your nickname after all, Sunshine. I do so wish I could have been there to see how you fared with the bucket, I'll only assume it worked, and that you are feeling so much stamina now that you think you could take on a giant! They are fast fyi. By the way, when I get back, don't think you're going to do something mean, Sir. I was only looking out for you(after I found out you needed help. Poor thing). I will be back with something I think you may like…and no it's not going to be a dead Nord on a stick. Your secret is safe with me and now that you know what I'm capable of maybe you should play nicer._

_-I'_

He was trembling. Never in his life had he felt so many emotions, known and strange, before. He took it upon himself to raid her room immediately, looking for hints of the wicked potions that he was sure she had slipped into that snow, to make him feel sorrow for wanting to hurt her. His search resulted in a potion of healing, a bowl of snowberries, a rather nice ebony bow with arrows, and a few odds and ends. Ancano forced himself to sit down to think of ways to torture the filthy Mutt and begrudgingly felt himself start to relax at the lingering scent she wore as it seemed to saturate the air thickly making him almost want to, dare he say, smile at the niceness of it. Ancano stood as quickly as he sat and stormed out of the room with newly awakened anger. He would get to the bottom of this trickery. He would have his revenge.


End file.
